The Shadow War
by Sea1111
Summary: A story of the Shadow War and to reclaim a mountain...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The sky was pitch black. The wind blew, through the world, gently making the autumn leaves fall and fly. The camp was outside the Forest of Ashke, making camp there on their return journey to the Shadow's great fortress, atop the magnificent mountain, Mount Balor. You could see the mountain in the far distance from this far. They reckoned a week's worth of travelling by horse before they reached the mountain to begin the journey up it. Ahraon licked his lips in eager anticipation. He was excited about showing the others what he had discovered. He had rumours of the Balor Peoples making a move and building yet their own fortress. And the journal! If he handed his journal to his master, to their master, he would be rewarded. To think of what power Ahraon could achieve was too great to be true. He would be...a general. A general leading the war...no. Do not be too eager. He ran his dark tongue along his decaying teeth as he smiled deeper.

Ahraon blinked as he noticed that a Minotaur had walked in front of him. "Shall we bring filth human to master?" "Bring...him to me..." The Minotaur bowed and walked off . Ahraon entered the white, clean tent. He picked up a book on the floor and sat down on a stool. Ahraon opened up the book. He eyed the old pages, yellowed with age. It was crumbling, some pages were falling or had fallen out of the book. He kept reading those few words again and again. I should have died long ago...we will strike at the Shadow, if they attempt to move out of their fortress. Very interesting information this book gave him. Then again he should have guessed – the writer had been a fool. Fooled by the ways of the Shadow. He had been deceived...

The tent opened again and two Minotaurs dragged in a chained, bleeding human, scarred and stripped to the waist, with deep gashes and scars, with old crusted blood and fresh blood everywhere. The human had dark hair. Dirk Saber. The human glared at Ahraon with mutual hatred. What a fool. Ahraon looked at the hesitant Minotaurs. "Leave us...now." The Minotaurs bustled out, and Dirk glared still at Ahraon. Ahraon sat on a stool, and looked down at the human. "Do you know why you are here, human?" He hissed and spat. "I demand to be freed..." Ahraon widened his eyes. "Speak to me like that again, human, and I will make you regret those words for the rest of your life? You understand?" Dirk tried to stand up, but Ahraon stood up, reached for the whip and lashed it on the filth. Dirk roared in pain and Ahraon smiled. "How many more lashings does the human thinks it deserves?" Dirk growled. "No..." Ahraon smiled more. "Oh? I was more thinking along the lines of...three." And he lashed out, and there was the roar. Again and again did he do it while the filth roared in pain. Ahraon pondered. "And for fun, shall we just had another?" And he lashed out again and Dirk was roaring. Fresh blood was oozing down his back. Good. Ahraon set the whip down and sat comfortably down on the stool. "So – shall we go back to the start? Do you know why you are here, human?" Dirk growled. "No, you fucking bastard." Ahraon ignored that insult – the lashings would come later. He would unwillingly give the pleasure of that to the Minotaurs later on. "So you are not aware of this journal?" He picked up the book and studied it. "I believe this is the journal of King Rothem, and the battle plans...rather old looking. You must have been preparing for the war for quite a while." Dirk eyed the journal. "And why does that explain why the bloody hell I am here?" Ahraon opened the book and read aloud.

"_I met a young brave warrior today named Dirk Saber. Gunther is quite positive the new recruit will be trustworthy. Apparently there was some other man named Puwen (not sure of his last name) and Kristoffer Wyld. As I found the pleasure of talking to the human, we managed to talk a bit of the battle plans..._ So...tell me...what are the battle plans. You are the one I need and if I did not find you I may well have tried even Bloodhelm and Wyld."

The human stared, shocked. "Why would I bloody tell you?" Ahraon smiled. "Ah...I thought here would come the snag...cause if you didn't...BRING THE WOMAN!"

Suddenly, Dirk widened his eyes. Lily Rosecult came in struggling against the chains, carried by Minotaurs. Ahraon took out a knife and ran up to Lily and smiled as he held the knife against her throat. "Or else the woman dies." He smirked as he saw the horror on Dirk's face. "Well, well, well, isn't this not entertaining..." Ahraon looked into Lily's eyes, and whispered in her ears. "Look at your dear, Dirk...all chained up...and guess what! If he doesn't tell me the battle plans...you die! And if he lies you die!" Lily glared at Ahraon and Ahraon grabbed her head and forced her to kiss him. "Or join me...and live..." Lily slapped Ahraon and tried to run to Dirk but not before the Minotaurs tugged at her chains, making her collapse to the floor, and being dragged to them. She screamed. "Dirk!"

Dirk stood up, glaring. Those bastards would pay. He ran up but Ahraon was on the floor and grabbed a chain from Dirk's leg, making Dirk fall, on top of Lily. Ahraon smiled as he dragged Dirk away. Dirk stared into the blood red eyes of that creature's face. He had once been human – but was now just a pure white undead monster. He wasn't even undead. Dirk could not make out what he was. But his teeth were black, and his tongue was green. His lips were purple, and his body pale white. His nails were longer but never went shorter or longer – they were unbreakable. He smiled. "COME TO ME SABER!" And Dirk swung his arm out, and the chain attached to his arm whalloped Ahraon in the face. While the monster fell, Dirk picked up the head, wrapped the chain around the neck and pulled. Ahraon shrieked a high-pitched scream. "No...IT CANNOT BE!" Dirk turned around, as a club whacked him across the head. Stars danced as he fell, and felt a crunch in his head. He still was holding the chain till the writhing figure next to him stopped. Ahraon was dead. All went black.

The Minotaur sat down next to Lily, her throat spilling blood and insides. The Minotaur licked the juicy blood. Human blood. Very...tasty...


	2. The Shadow War: Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aldon the Brave walked through the camp. He had been sent to Ahraon's camp to find the prisoners. Puwen Bloodhelm walked up to him. "Shall we ride on?" Aldon nodded. "Send word to the soldiers. We ride to find them. In the name of the Seven, we will do this." Why did Ahraon want the prisoners so much? There must be a reason. He was sure that whatever the reason, it would not be something he or any of the Balor Army would like at all. Puwen bowed and murmured, "I will, my lord." and ran off to tell the others. Aldon heard the man next to him grunt. "You are doing a fine job as leader." He nodded at Kurt. "Sometimes it is a tough job." He patted Kurt on the back. "You will be a leader one day. I know it." Kurt looked in disbelief and walked off.

Jericho walked through the camp and sea of tents looking around. He was looking for Nishaven if he could find the blasted man. Dear the Seven, where was that man? Lance was sure he was somewhere around about the new recruits' tents. Many wide-eyed recruits stared at him, new faces that he had not seen before. He thanked the Gods for blessing him and his friends with such valuable recruits. He sensed potential in them all – those who had not enough potential were not taken on the journey. It was dark times and they could not afford to waste time training mere sheep herders how to cope on the battlefield. Where was the rescue team? They were dispatched to find Ahraon's camp. He hoped all went well.

Jericho was getting slightly frustrated. Where are Nishaven? He walked into a tent and a wide-eyed man almost leaped into the sky, maybe reach the sun. "Oh! Sir...G-G-General...sorry sir...what..I mean..." Jericho held up his hand to stop the tornado of words coming at him. "Do you know where Nishaven is? You know Nishaven?" The recruit spoke. "The sorcerer man? That guy who can do weird...things." Jericho nodded firmly. "A mage. Have you seen him?" The recruit shrugged. "Last I saw him he talked to Lance – is that his name?" Jericho sighed. Heaven above, where was the man? "I thank you for your help." As Jericho walked out of the tent a call came out. "Ah! There you bloody are!" Jericho turned to see Nishaven. Jericho replied bitterly. "Where in the name of the Seven have you been?" Nishaven shrugged. "Gone off to talk to some new recruits. Some of them are petrified out of their skins at me. Think I am dabbling in evil stuff...the life of a mage." He smirked. "So, here you are." Jericho nodded. "Reports are coming in. The rescue group should be arriving at Ahraon today. And that should be finding the prisoners sometime today too. But I guess that is obvious." Nishaven nodded. "Yes. Ah, I just hope we manage to catch them. Any news on the prisoners, themselves? The rescue team should be there today, you say. Are you sure?" Ah those prisoners. Aeon, Dirk and Lily. "No...not that I heard of anyway. And I am sure. Positive." Nishaven sighed. "Who is this Ahraon anyway? Sounds very...strange.." Jericho shrugged. "Only the Seven will know that." Was this man expecting Jericho to know everything? Nishaven nodded. "Well I better go off and talk to Lance or some more recruits. See how many will be petrified when they find out about him being a mage." He chuckled as he walked off, only to pause as Lance and Gwenneth walked towards them. "Aldon wants us to move on. We will meet halfway between where we are now and the camp, so it isn't as long a journey for the prisoners. They will ride to us at the same time so we should arrive at about same time." Nishaven smiled. "Those prisoners will be fine." Jericho murmured. "I wouldn't so sure..." Nishaven shrugged. "Shall I go and tell everybody to move." Lance nods. "Jericho does the new recruits, with Gwen. Me and you will do the rest." Nishaven whispered to Jericho. "I don't get to frighten new recruits...what a shame." Jericho smiled. At least he hoped the prisoners were safe...

Aeon Stormcaller growled at the Minotaur before him. "As I told you about what feels like a thousand times, here it is. I. Don't. Know. Now go and do something useful, you arsehole." The Minotaur growled. "Does Wormballer know why taken prisoner?" Aeon smirked. Wormballer. Was the Minotaur so stupid that it couldn't say Stormcaller? It was laughable. Aeon mused to himself. "First, I am Stormcaller, not Wormballer. Besides I prefer fucking being called Aeon, thank you very much. And second of bloody all, I know NOTHING. How many times will it take to get it in your skull, you stupid brute." The Minotaur lashed out with the whip. Aeon winced as a new cut spread. "Wormballer do not speak! Wormballer no speak! Harg speak! No Wormballer!" It was nearly impossible to understand this thing. "Well done Harg. That is the most sense you have spoken in about two hours." Lash. "Wormballer dare speak! Punishment given." Aeon glowered. Was this fucking arsehole going to spend another two hours wasting time just whipping and speaking a bunch of nonsense. Harg growled. "Now. Wormballer know of battle plans? Wormballer knows we thinks. We know he knows." Aeon rolled his eyes. "Once again, I do not fucking know. Now if I have to answer this question one more-" Crack. "Wormballer no speak!" Well that made no sense. He asked a question, and it was only polite to answer. The Minotaur growled. "Now. Wormballer punishment needed-" Then the tent flap opened and another Minotaur entered. "Harg required. Saber wakes." Harg glowered at Aeon. "Harg be back later. Harg punish those need punish." The two Minotaurs left and Aeon sighed. So Dirk had come back from unconsciousness? Well maybe he could help Aeon tell Harg that he had nothing to do with some bloody battle plans!

Dirk Saber groaned and saw black figures all around him, and a shining bright light... The contrast nearly made his eyes pop. He closed his eyes and opened. The light was dimmer. Whack. Dirk winced as he felt the slap and he looked. No light. He was surrounded by three Minotaurs and the light was the white tent. Not bright at all. "Saber awake! Where Harg?" Dirk groaned. What was that supposed to mean? _Where Harg?_ Then the tent flap opened and another two Minotaurs entered. One of them growled. "Harg take care filth! We go!" All the Minotaurs left except for one left. Dirk assumed this was Harg. "Filth!" Dirk growled. "Where is Lily..." Harg smiled. "Lily very nice. Lily very nice to tongue. Good blood. Good..." Dirk did not believe Harg. "You didn't." Harg smiled. "Bring woman..."

Lily's body was thrown in. Her eyes stared at the tent roof, still bleeding blood and spilling insides. However...some of it was eaten... Dirk stared speechless. He felt overwhelming hatred... He roared and ran out of the bed and ran to her. He felt slightly dizzy. He pressed her head against his. Eyes glazed. No... He saw Harg come walking to him slowly. Dirk felt as though he would cry but he was too ashamed to admit that, even to himself. "You...bastard..." Harg drew a long sword. "Shall we do the same to you...?" Dirk roared and charged out of the tent to be grabbed by two Minotaurs, standing guard outside. Harg stepped out. "Filth cannot escape! NO ESCAPE! Escape do not!" Dirk called. "ENOUGH! I hate you, you fucking heartless bastard. Go and kill yourself, you fucking...bastard! Go and hang yourself, you..." The two Minotaurs let go of him and he collapsed weakly. As he tried crawling backwards, Harg followed smiling. "Blood! Very juicy!" Dirk stood up and one of the two guards took out a club, to try and knock him unconscious. He dodged it, but still it whacked him slightly and knocked him onto the floor. Then excruciating pain entered him. Harg smiled. "Dirk crack head when kill master...Saber destined death!" And he raised his sword – and froze. There was roaring outside. "What was that?"

Then there was shrieking and battle and sound of hooves – when suddenly men on horses came around the corner. The call of Aldon the Brave was heard throughout the camp. "FOR THE LOVE OF THE SEVEN!" Dirk widened his eyes and then Harg roared. "HARG ORDER ATTACK FILTH ON HORSES!" Sometimes the Minotaur's way of speech made him laugh. Then he stood up when the Minotaurs were gone and ran into the tent. Lily's body lay dead and the emotions whacked him. Suddenly an armoured soldier came in. "DIRK! Come..." He saw Lily's body and murmured. "Oh for fuck's sake..." Dirk hugged Lily to him. "Please...I will always...love you..." The soldier murmured. "You will have to leave her behind – I have only room for two on my horse." Another soldier came in. "Where is Lily..." He saw Lily and sighed. "It is as I thought..." He took Lily's body. Dirk eyed him. "I will keep her safe. I promise." Dirk was taken by the other soldier and saddled on the back of a horse. He looked and saw an unconscious Aeon on another horse and Aldon roared. "RIDE!" They were riding out, of the camp. And he went unconscious...

Harg saw the shapes go away into the distance. Sarh stood behind him. "Orders?" Harg growled. "Ride for great master. Leave filth, deal with own problems." Sarh nodded and walked off. Harg smiled. Fools...they forgot one thing. They still have Rothem's journal. He heard another Minotaur come. He didn't know this one, but it nodded. "Mistress Majiya come. She here with snake." Harg widened his eyes as he saw Mistress Majiya behind the Minotaur, with a four-eyed snake following her. "Hello Harg..." Harg nodded. She smiled. "You are useless. There is a new leader..." Harg widened his eyes as she smiled. "You know what will happen?" "Harg serve! Harg good servant!" "You killed the one we needed. Now this is what you get as punishment. Kill him...now..." She turned and walked away as the snake bit Harg, and the venom entered him.

Majiya smiled as his screams. "Come my friend..." She heard the snake follow her. She eyed the rest of the Minotaurs. Weaklings. "We have some...business..." And she laughed.


End file.
